This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Broadcast content service providers and Internet service providers continue to find synergies within their respective content delivery systems. Many networked devices now include the ability to navigate and search through media content based on inherent capabilities from the provider of the media content or service. Networked devices, particularly those devices used in a home, are merging operations and functions associated with broadcast-centric and Internet network-centric devices. These networked devices include televisions, settop boxes, home gateways, home computer media stations, tablets, and the like. These networked devices further offer signal receiving, media recording, home networking, and Internet connectivity capabilities.
The user often has the ability to navigate through available video content in terms of what is currently being viewed and separately through what may be available for viewing. Video content navigation techniques for currently viewed content typically include features such as pause, fast forward, and rewind. These techniques and tools are often useful for navigating through previously recorded content. However, these techniques and tools may be less effective with live or currently delivered content and also lack visual cues related to the navigation through the content. For example, the user may wish to have a visual display of a timeline of the current program as is it is being displayed as well as additional information about future programming. The user may wish to rewind to a specific point in an earlier portion of a currently viewed program or to navigate in fast forward from a point in that program starting at a point that has previously been broadcast and displayed. The user may also wish to know when a currently viewed program is ending and what program will be shown following the current program. Computer video editing tools may provide related timeline management techniques for media content stored on the computer. However, these tools do not appear to work in a live video display setting and further do not include other future program identification as part of the navigation functions.
To address content that may be available for viewing broadcast content service providers often deliver a program guide that includes current and upcoming programming for the various channels in the service. A program guide allows a user to search for and navigate to other programs available from the service provider. The program guide is often downloaded to a user's home network device (e.g., gateway or settop box) through the broadcast network. The program guide contents and program information are then displayed on a display device based on requests from the user. However, the display of the program guide may not always be visually useful or ideally acceptable to the user, especially as it related to the currently viewed program. The information in the program guide is not always consistent with providing timeline of information for available programs in conjunction with the currently viewed program. As a result none of these structures, techniques, and tools addresses the needs of a user desiring a visual timeline for a currently viewed program that improves navigation and further shows future available program content. The present disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings related to media program content timeline presentation for current and future programming.